ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheCrookedMan/Ib-like RPG Games I've Played
Here are a list of the games I played. Sharing this to you guys. I've got nothing to do. So, let me share some games that I played, and totally enjoyed. They're all great, seriously. Let me rate them and share some of my opinion here. I might spoil some, so BEWARE. I'll post the first Ib-like RPG game I played, then onwards.. Ib "Under the blue sky, there lies a girl, trapped in a labyrinth." kouri did a great job with this. People say you don't need fast reflexes here-- and yeah, it's right. But what you need is some brain which can help you with those damned puzzles. It's so confusing, I die and die and die.. Okay. There were some jumpscares which totally scared me. Actually, this is the first RPG game I've ever played. And because of Ib, I started loving the other RPG games I'll mention soon. The plot was also terrific. Anyways, who would think you would be trapped inside a painting, and be also chased by paintings? The puzzles was totally great. mind=blown. But, 'cause of this game, it showed how dumb I am. The graphics was cute and creepy at the same time. You know, when you press escape, you see a whole body image of Ib. I just find the shadowing of the characters there creepy. Dunno why. The characters and connection were neat. But I still wonder on how kouri came up with Garry's design. So mysterious. Ib was my favorite character, not just the fact she's cute, but I just like the choices which appear in the screen. It shows a little about her thinking ways. I think she's just the curious type of girl; so curious she might do anything. I love her. :) photo taken from zerochan.net. credits to the owner. Yume Nikki "A girl who dreams more is a girl who knows reality less." Oh well. This was a game I loved. Most people recommended it, after I played Ib, and I also watched Cry's Let's Play of it. I've certainly liked it, since I knew it wasn't that scary. My lil' sis said it was scary for her. Well, the Toriningens show no mercy. Oh well. The plot was rather confusing. Why can't she leave her room? Why was the ending dreadful? Why are there events which doesn't make sense? But despite my questions, I loved it. Exploring each of my waifu's dreams, each and every one made me smile and wanted to explore more. The effects were sure many, but I loved it. Okay. I'll stop showing affection. The graphics was cute. She was exploring the worlds with closed eyes. Damn, if she were real, she would be a hit. Walking around (just in her room, actually) with closed eyes in reality. That would be cool. Madotsuki, the playable character you'll play throughout the game, does really look like a grown-up Ib. Well, there were theories that Madotsuki is a grown-up Ib. Well, I've thought that maybe this game has a connection with Ib. Older Ib is Madotsuki, older Mary is Poniko. Okaaaaay. Download the game here. photo taken from tumblr.com. credits to the owner. Mad Father "Being an oblivious child can be dangerous." Curses. I hated this game the most, 'cause this scared the crap outta me. But, I loved everything about it. An insane father, not knowing he has that daughter which loves him truly. This game has its unique puzzles, hard and confusing. The plot was not that concrete, not telling on why Aya's dad is like that. Aya is just like an innocent child dragged in the world of darkness. I love the graphics, by the way. Dialogues of the characters seems so innocent.. Aya Drevis. She made me think that she is innocent but at the same time, evil. In the start of the game, full of flashbacks, you would think she's pretty innocent. Heh. I'm not destroying your image of her, but here's what I think. In a flashback, (as far as I can remember), she holds a mini chainsaw. In a part of the game, you'll see clone-like bunnies inside some testing tube. In the beginning, look at her own closet. There were pieces of animal meat there. Well, I think she kills many 'Snowball's. Nevermind. I just don't friggin' like the ending. It makes me cry. WHY WOULD A GIRL LIKE HER BECOME LIKE THAT. Okay. I just love this game, and I hope you guys will play it too. Download the game here. photo taken from tumblr.com. credits to the photo owner. The Witch's House "Just reveal on who you really are." I. LOVE. THIS. GAME. When the title shows up, creeps fall down on me, and damn, love those feels. The Witch's House (or TWH) certainly became famous easily. Adding with those confusing puzzles with those creepy events, it was perfect. Just imagine. You were lost in the woods, just to find a house and a talking cat. No escape. You'll have to go inside the house. From there, you'll uncover the mysteries inside the house, what you really are, and what was creeping behind your back. The plot was neat, along with the atmosphere. There are just surprising events here. One goes up, another one does also. The further you are inside the house, the higher level the jumpscares and danger you'll experience. Because of this, I learned to save and save and save. Viola was perfect for this kind of story. A naive and pure heart. Sadly, the ending was so sad, any people won't accept it. I just feel so sad for her, not that I pity her. But from afar, I think Ellen has totally appreciated Viola from the very beginning but.. I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL, SO I'LL SHUT UP. Smile. Download the game here. photo taken from tumblr.com. credits to the photo owner. The Mirror Lied "A faceless girl in a faceless world." Another stunning game by the famous creator of "To The Moon", Kan Gao. It's not a horror game, just a game made to twist your mind. No specific plot was seen, but in my eyes, it's like this. You control a girl named Leah. As you explore, you'll notice she can't escape. Whenever a phone rings, you'll encounter a man talking to you. Just explore the house, and do what you can do. The characters present are a few, but Leah is mysterious. When you explore the house, its obvious that someone lives with her also. But, they're not there for the moment. OH GLOB. I'm spoiling. Either way. Walking around the house may give you creeps, and catching the phone is very hard. I loved this game because I get to think about my own ending for the game. It ends weirdly, that even you need to think deeply for it. It's a must-play for imaginative people. Download the game here. photo taken from tumblr.com. credits to the photo owner. Misao "An innocent girl can bring a deadly event." Another game from the creator of 'Mad Father'. I heard the game from my friend. He knew I loved games like Ib and Mad Father, so he gave a download link of this to me. I refused at first, because I was focusing on finishing some Yume Nikki fangames. But, he really insisted so, I gave it a try. And I never regret it. I loved the plot. Ghosts in schools are very famous. Even I, my previous alma mater has a ghost story involving a girl, who was killed due to bullying. How coincidental. Revenge is what everybody think first when someone did something unforgivable to him or his relatives. Revenge is deadly. Aki, the default name of the playable character, sure is a yandere*. She looks so nice in the beginning, but she becomes deadly in the end. She has that attitude when she says something, she'll do it. If she wants to be friends with Misao, she will. At all costs. The graphics, the storyline, and the character art is neat. Very nice. Sadly, this is just very short. Download the game here. photo taken from zerochan.net. credits to the photo owner. *Yandere - a term in Japan on where a person is kind in the outside, but deadly in the inside. Schuld "The seven deadly sins are more deadly than you see." It's a German game. I loved Cry's playthrough of it, so I downloaded it also. It was weird at first, but I loved on how they put the seven deadly sins in it. That part was brilliant. The art is pretty similar to Yume Nikki. There are lesser dialogues, but hell, loved it. The plot is crazy as you control a man named Aaron, in an unknown place. You try to explore it, and you'll see weird articles. As you go on, they chase you. The game is rather unique in a way. You won't encounter puzzles. Well, you may encounter some, but not much. You know what's distinctive about this game? It's how you cross from another place to another. You encounter hard stuff, like you must kill a man with explosives and advanced guns before he kills you. It's very nice actually. Challenge your fingers for a while and play this game of tag, "Schuld". Download the game here. To The Moon "Fulfill his wish, make him happy, as he breathes his last." A sad RPG game by Kan Gao. the plot is nice, making me touched. Yes, I'm a guy, but I loved this game. I didn't cry, but it made my eyes teary. It's a game mostly recommended to those people who can't handle jumpscares. It's all about two doctors granting a wish for 'Johnny', a sick, old man whose day of passing is near. These two doctors unravel his past, and will uncover a secret of his to make him happy, before he leaves in this world. The storyline is brilliant, and even adding the neat graphics, it's.. Not exactly perfect. It's nice. Here's another thing you MUSN'T miss for this game. The arguements between the two doctors are funny. I love them, as they argue. There are times they become caring for the patient, and, as far as I can remember, even for each other. They lift the sad aura of the game everytime they argue. Seriously. A game that could make you smile and cry at the same time. How nice would that be. I mean, before you die, they will grant you a wish which can truly make you happy. I like the main idea of it. A must-play. Download the game here. photo taken from tumblr.com. credits to the photo owner. OFF "In need of purification, a puppet and its puppeteer comes along." This game is what I finished recently. I looked onto some forums in the internet, and found this. A person recommended it to people who played 'Mad Father'. This is a game you'll never regret to download if you love Pokemon. The plot goes like this. You control Batter, your puppet. They also consider you here as the puppeteer. YES. YOU. Okay. The worlds are weird. All you need to do is purify the worlds you pass through. Sounds easy? Think again. Play it to know what lurks in my words. The art is cute? Just kiddin'. You'll notice that it's art is absolutely different from the others. Controls are still the same, but there are battles (that's why I hella loved it.). These are not priceless battles. You'll like the faces of your enemies as you go from one place to another. What will surprise you is the sound it creates when an enemy appears. Whew. You'll, of course, have friends there. You buy weapons and of course, for your defense. There are a lot of boss levels here, and they are hard to defeat. Seriously. But, I loved playing this game. Download the game here. photo taken from tumblr.com. credits to the photo owner. *Okay. I'm currently playing The Crooked Man. Enjoying the game, so far, buddy. Clock of Atonement and Ao Oni is in my waiting list. Can anyone suggest me more? *Thanks for the time. :D Category:Blog posts